La rumeur du retour
by OrangeMetallique
Summary: En ce mois de décembre, la rumeur du retour de Sherlock Holmes apparaît de plus en plus comme une légende urbaine. OS inspiré par le mini-épisode de Noël.


Auteur : OrangeMetallique

Date de création : 29/12/2013

Résumé : En ce mois de décembre, la rumeur du retour de Sherlock Holmes apparaît de plus en plus comme une légende urbaine.

Note : Écrit pour le prompt "Légende urbaine" sur la communauté LiveJournal 31_jours et inspiré par le mini-épisode diffusé le 24 décembre. L'avoir vu n'est pas obligatoire pour tout comprendre. Spoilers si vous voulez pour le mini-épisode si vous ne voulez pas en entendre parler. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ça, c'est un peu plus sérieux que la plupart de mes OS et drabbles, et c'est aussi un hommage au fandom Sherlock Holmes, d'ACD jusqu'à la série BBC. Dans quelques jours, nous aurons cette saison 3 tant attendue. J'ai un peu du mal à croire que ça va arriver. Bonnes fêtes à tous et bon visionnage du 3x01.

Genre : General

Rating : K

Crédits : _Sherlock_ Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat

* * *

Les choses semblent s'agiter, alors que la date du second anniversaire de la disparition du controversé Sherlock Holmes approche.

L'homme avait commencé à faire la une des journaux après cette affaire de bombes disséminées à travers Londres et placées sur d'innocentes victimes, prêtes à exploser au moindre signal. Cet événement l'avait révélé au grand jour, malgré le fait qu'il collaborait avec la police, et plus particulièrement avec l'inspecteur Lestrade du Yard, depuis déjà quelques années. La presse avait mobilisé tout son art du _storytelling_ pour raconter les aventures de ce pittoresque détective consultant. La paire qu'il formait avec son blogueur attitré, John Watson – biographe des temps modernes – avait attiré un peu plus l'attention des lecteurs, qui voyaient en l'ancien médecin militaire une personne ordinaire soudainement lancée en plein sur la trajectoire du détective.

Mais comme l'avait malheureusement prédit John Watson à l'encontre de son colocataire, la presse avait changé de camp comme une girouette.

Suite à l'arrestation de Jim Moriarty, les choses ont dégénérées. Le soi-disant cerveau criminel, à l'origine des bombes, s'était révélé être un acteur engagé par Holmes pour forger de toute pièce son image de génie de la déduction. Le scandale s'était soldé par le suicide de Sherlock Holmes, se jetant du toit de l'hôpital St Bartolomew. Cet acte avait été interprété par la majorité comme la preuve finale de sa culpabilité.

Les journaux avaient oublié l'affaire et s'étaient tournés vers d'autres os à ronger. Mais pendant ces deux ans, Sherlock Holmes s'était constitué une communauté de fans, qui agissaient principalement via Internet. Elle n'avait pas cessé de grossir depuis la mort du détective, son suicide ayant au contraire attiré l'attention de davantage de personnes. Ils parlaient d'une seule voix pour défendre leur idole contre les accusations des journalistes, et leur jetaient le blâme pour son suicide. Cela avait entraîné dans la communauté une méfiance accrue envers les organes de presse traditionnels. Peu après la fin tragique de cette affaire, une manifestation a même été organisée à Londres par les fans en signe de soutien, doublée d'une campagne qui consistait à diffuser les principaux slogans des rassemblements, « _Believe In Sherlock_ » et « _Moriarty Was Real_ » sur les réseaux sociaux. Les actions se sont aussi passées sur le terrain. Ainsi, des graffitis et autocollants ont fleuri sur les murs un peu partout dans le pays, et parfois même à l'étranger.

Sur les sites communautaires, les fans continuaient à faire vivre Sherlock Holmes, par des histoires, de l'art, des rassemblements, des déguisements, des hommages et toutes sortes de choses (parmi elles, des gâteaux, des cartes postales et un curieux fétichisme à propos d'un sous-vêtement rouge).  
Dès 2012, le nombre de fans à travers le monde avait atteint un niveau stupéfiant, si bien que la communauté était omniprésente sur certaines plate-formes sociales en ligne. Certains faisaient le voyage jusqu'à Londres pour se mettre sur ses traces, prenant des photos devant St Bartholomew, le Speedy's (qui a connu l'explosion de son chiffre d'affaires) et, bien sûr, la porte bleue du 221b sur la Baker Street. Respectueux, la plupart d'entre eux ne tentaient pas de rentrer. De toute façon, John Watson avait déménagé quelques semaines après la mort tragique de son ami. De nombreuses fois, on avait tenté de l'interroger sur Sherlock Holmes, sans succès. Ce manque d'informations avait conduit certains à imaginer des histoires autour de la vie des deux colocataires, et en ne présentant parfois pas leur relation comme strictement platonique.

Ils n'ont eu de cesse de tenter de réhabiliter la mémoire du détective consultant, soutenu par certains de ses anciens clients, comme Henry Knight. De plus en plus, on émettait l'idée que Sherlock Holmes n'était peut-être pas mort. La plupart des gens répondaient que c'était absurde et que cela relevait du fantasme de fan. Après tout, certains pensaient bien que Paul était mort et qu'Elvis était vivant. Raillée par les médias, l'idée faisant cependant son bout de chemin, parmi toutes les rumeurs qui circulaient dans la communauté. Des anonymes passaient des heures à fouiller dans les moindres petits détails, comme cette affaire à l'autre bout de la planète qui a nécessité l'intervention d'un mystérieux intermédiaire. Le sujet était de plus en plus mis sur la table lors de réunions des « Holmesiens », comme les fans aimaient se faire appeler. Un expert scientifique, ancien collègue du fameux DI Lestrade et récemment renvoyé de Scotland Yard, était devenu l'un des piliers de la communauté, par sa connaissance de l'homme et par son opiniâtreté à chercher des faits relatifs à Sherlock Holmes. Il en était arrivé à cette conclusion : le détective était vivant et continuait à traquer les criminels en secret à travers le globe, laissant aux polices locales tout le crédit. Des affaires résolues grâce à des détails surprenants, la mention d'un informateur inconnu mettait immédiatement la puce à l'oreille.  
Et si Sherlock était vivant, c'est que, d'une certaine manière, il ne s'était pas suicidé. Les faits concernant la chute de Sherlock Holmes du haut de l'hôpital londonien étaient remis en question. La police était harcelée afin que les détails de la scène soient donnés au grand public. On remettait en cause la fiabilité des témoins. Cependant, John Watson était l'un d'entre eux. La conclusion était donc que Sherlock Holmes avait simulé sa propre mort, même aux yeux de son plus cher ami. Les théories abondaient. D'abord, l'homme était un génie, il en était capable. On parlait d'un poison extrait d'un poisson japonais qui pouvait paralyser suffisamment l'organisme pendant un certain temps pour qu'il paraisse mort, d'une autre personne qui s'était jetée du toit à sa place, ou la mention d'un certain camion poubelle à proximité du lieu et dont le rôle restait obscur. La police avait immédiatement conclu au suicide, soucieuse d'enterrer au plus vite l'embarrassante affaire du consultant.

Parmi l'opinion publique, les défenseurs de Sherlock Holmes restaient cependant minoritaires. C'est pourquoi, en ce mois de décembre, la rumeur de son retour apparaît de plus en plus comme une légende urbaine, amplifiée par Internet. Beaucoup croient fermement qu'il est là, quelque part, en partie invisible, ne laissant sur son chemin que des traces de son génie. Sur Internet, le slogan « _Sherlock Lives_ » est devenu leur signe de reconnaissance. L'affaire du juré mystérieux en Allemagne, de la narcotrafiquante blonde ou encore celle de l'incident de Delhi (toutes mis en lumière et narrées par l'ancien expert scientifique, reprenant le flambeau de John Watson), étaient comme des miettes de pain égrainées par le détective. L'excitation est d'autant plus grande que ces faits divers ont commencé à se dérouler en Europe, et, d'après une carte établie par un fan, il était certain qu'il se rapprochait du Royaume-Uni. Allait-il mettre fin à cette mascarade ? Dans quel but ? Comment allait-il renouer avec son ami John Watson ? Sera-t-il réhabilité par la police ? Tout cela est théorisé, attendu. Fidèle à la doctrine de l'Holmésologie, les fans concentrent leur énergie à tenter de dissiper le mystère autour de leur icône par la logique. Toute l'histoire est suivie à la manière d'un roman télévisé. Et les holmesiens ont déjà obtenu le mérite d'être à la fois les plus patients et les plus opiniâtres des fans.


End file.
